Interrogation: Akatsuki Style
by UtauTachi
Summary: When Itachi refuses to leak information on Sasuke to the Akatsuki, Pein takes matters into his own hands.


Dawn had fallen upon a restless day at the Akatsuki hideout. Every member was busy with their own tasks, but no progess seemed to be made. There was so much to do, so little time, and so much information to obtain.

Pein walked in through the cave entrance to give an announcement. The work was put to a halt as everyone turned to face him.

"Our goal has been changed. Instead of trying to capture the Nine Tails, our focus will be directed towards retrieving Sasuke Uchiha from the leaf village. Does anyone know of his current whereabouts?"

The room was silent (yes it's a room, we've been over this before, think of it like a house XD). Whispers echoed off the walls that Itachi knew.

"Itachi, do you have any idea?" asked their leader. "I-I can't tell you, sir." he stuttered, trying to sound emotionless but in truth he was a bit worried. "Why not?" Pein demanded. "B-Becuase I just...can't."

Scratch that, he was VERY worried about his younger brother. What would the Akatsuki do to him? He knew the young Uchiha could stand pain but he didn't want them to make him suffer.

"Itachi. You can either tell us the easy way or the hard way."

"Why don't we just tickle it out of him?"

Everybody turned and stared blankly at Tobi, who was oblivious to their confused expressions. "I mean, that always works doesn't it?" he added.

Itachi was horrified to see their leader actually listening to him. "Yes, that might actually work Tobi.." Pein said.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I have an appointment with a, um, rock in the forest so if you could just excuse me-" he said quickly and tried to make a run for it.

"KONAN! Hold him down! And Tobi, you do...whatever it was you said you were going to do."

Konan nodded, tying his hands behind his back with paper (wth konan how'd you pull that off?) and Tobi gave a thumbs up.

"Nowww, where should we start?" he asked himself with a grin.

"Tobi, I swear if you touch me I will send you to hell." Itachi muttered angrily with an expression that I'll leave to your imagination. "Ooh, fiesty! Well I guess I might as well start with your belly!" Tobi said, wiggling his fingers over Itachi's stomach. "Unless you wanna tell us?"

Itachi sighed. "Fine, I'll admit it."

"You will? That's no fun..."

"I admit- I used Deidara's toothbrush yesterday to brush my teeth."

Everyone stared at him except for Deidara, who was barfing in the corner.

"Wrong answer!" said Tobi, who started tickling his ribs with no mercy at all. He tried desperately not to laugh, biting his tongue until he drew blood, but alas, Itachi was a ticklish man.

Very ticklish.

-

"Tohohobi stahahap! Ahahaha I-I'll kill you!" he laughed, struggling to break the ties or even his hands if he had to. The sight was strange, watching such an emotionless man giggling like crazy, but everyone was too stunned by the moment to leave. Deidara was still in a fetal position in the corner, muttering "I-I just used that toothbrush this morning..."

"Pleeheeheeheease just stahahahap! I'm serious!" Itachi cried out, having given up on trying to break his ties and just begging for mercy.

"Hmm, what about your feet? Are those ticklish too?" Tobi asked. "N-No. Tobi, no. DON'T."

"Are you gonna tell us?"

"I won't reveal any information about my younger brother!"

"Jeez, you must really like that kid! Whatever, feet it is then."

"TOBI- NOHOHOHOHO STOP TOBIHEEHEEE! HAHAHAHAHA!" giggled the poor, defenceless Uchiha. He shook with laughter as Tobi dragged his nails up and down his foot. "This little piggy went to the market..." he sang, playing with Itachi's toes. "AHAHAHA PLEASE TOBI STAHAHAP HAHAHAHA I-I'M NOHOHOT TEHEHELLING!"

Tobi's fingers scribbled along the arches of his feet, his most ticklish spot. "BAHAHAHAHA NOHOHO MOHOHOHORE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAN'T BREATHE!" Itachi yelped, choking on laughter. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"STAHAHAP...stop..." he finally fainted.

-

Tobi jumped up, surprised. "He dropped dead!" he cried.

"No, he's just passed out," Konan said softly. "Shall we continue when he wakes up?" she asked Pein.

"I think he's had enough. Love for a brother can only go so far, but he has a strong endurance. I don't think it would be worth it."

They all agreed and took Itachi to his bed (it's. a. house. Because it just is.), but Deidara was the only one who stayed with him.

"When you wake up," he said quietly, "I'm gonna kick your ass for taking my toothbrush."


End file.
